Temar Tower Chapter 3
by Aravis's4everFriend
Summary: This is part 3 to Telmar Tower parts 1 and 2 please read them first.


Telmar Tower Part 3

After what seemed like forever to me Peter appeared at the stair case, the guard had not yet come.

"Peter! The keys are on that hook by the wall!" I said with a lot of excitement

Peter grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. I ran to him, it would have been a wonderful moment one we would remember for the rest of our lives, had not Bronco ran up the stairs at that moment! I dashed into my room while Peter and Bronco drew their swords. The fight went back and forth looking like Peter was losing, until he finally said.

"Shalita I can not win. I will think of something!" And with that he darted down the stairs.

To my surprise Bronco did not chase him, oh no, he was far to mad at me to care a bit about Peter.

"You!" He shouted. "You dare do anything like this! Well no matter, tomorrow we will put glass over your window, so you can't speak to any one outside again! And soon the King will send a ransom note to your father!

He looked like he wanted to slap me. He turned and walked out and relocked my door. I threw my self on my bed and cried until night fall. By the time I was stopping sobbing I heard a voice (well more like a whisper) out side my window.

"Shalita, are you there?

I ran to the window, it was Peter.

"Yes I am here but I will never see you again now, until the ransom is though with that is. I sobbed.

"It is ok." He spoke very soft. "I will think of something. Why don't you go get some rest?

. I turned around and sat on my bed and cried some more. Town there was a voice behind me, so deep and rich I was sure it was imaging it, it said.

"Daughter of Eve and earth why do you cry?"

I turned to see a loin so great and big I knew at once it was THE great lion, Aslan. I quickly gained my senses and relished it was no dream.

"I cry because I am trapped here, oh Aslan.

"Do you know why you are still here daughter of Eve and earth?

"No I do not."

"Tell me daughter of Eve and earth did you ever pray to me to set you free?"

It then hit me, I never had.

"You have never trusted me" He went on "that is why you are still here."

I began to cry at his paws, his great big horrible and yet soft as silk paws!

"You need not cry young lady. I have seen your change of heart and you shall now be free."

He walked over to my window, and I followed him. Peter saw Aslan and got down on one knee and yelled.

Aslan!

Then Aslan blow into the wind it seemed to pick up Peter and bring him up to us. It was not long before he was sitting next to me. I felt silly but in a moment of happiness I hugged him.

We walked down the steps, all the guards stood in our path.

Aslan spoke to them. Sons of Adam, you serve an evil king. I give you a chance to come into the free land of Narnia.

To my extreme surprise Bronco of all guards fell at Aslan's paws.

"Great Lion, I know by your voice and beauty that you are merciful and great and I wish to serve you over any other king in this entire world or any other."

"I accept your repentance guard of this land." Aslan said to him. And for being for the doing so it first I shall give you a high place in the court of this lady's father.

Bronco rose up and said to Aslan. "I ask only one thing, oh great lion, may I change my name? For it is a name that has been feared even before my people left the world of the King Peter."

"So be it." Aslan half roared and half spoke. "From this point on you shall be known as Adam, after your first father."

"One more question Aslan." Peter said. "Why did you wait until I came to rescues Shalita to save her?"

"King Peter, I was waiting for someone to almost save her to save her. For I wanted him to have the credit as well as I, and I gave Adam extra strength when you fought on the stairs so he would win and then I would appear to the young lady."

After that Aslan insisted we get some sleep and then head for Narnia in the morning, and of coarse we did so.

Three years later…

I have seen Peter a few times since the rescue three years ago. But mainly I want to say now I serve Aslan with all I can. Also, after Adam came here (by the way all the other guards' came too.) he met a beautiful woman in Galma and they got married and his wife is now pregnant and it will be a girl. Adam said that without me he would not be here today, so he said the baby's name will be Lita, named after me. All in all the three months in the tower was worth all it is now.


End file.
